Uma Banda de ROCK
by Kamawazu Tsubasa
Summary: Sakura é inesperavelmente chamada para fazer parte de um grupo de rock! Leiam! Fic nonsense... xD One-shot


Uma Banda de ROCK

**Uma Banda de ROCK!**

**Okay... Naruto pertence ao mestre mais genial desse mundo, Kishimoto-san, mas isso não me impede de ter o Deidarinha lindo, meu amor (Chiquinha) só para mim! **

**ELE DEIXOU, TÁ? )**

_Apenas Imagine, Naruto e sua "turminha" com dez anos de idade, num mundo normal, fora de Konoha, etc, etc.(Se Naruto, com treze anos de idade, parece ter menos de 10, só pensa na figurinha... xD)_

_Agora use os personagens solidificados em sua mente como os protagonistas da fic nonsense à seguir:_

_One-Shot_

-Pai!- Dirigia-se à Minato- Vem aqui fora, rápidou!

Ele chegou ao quintal carregando uma expressão de medo, e se encontrava ligeiramente encolido.

"_O que será que ele aprontou agora? Esmagou mais um sapo?"_

-Tchan nan!

-Q-QUÊ?? Onde arrumaram tudo isso?? _"Não roubaram, naum é?"_

-Meu Pai!- Dizia Sasuke contente e cheio de si.

-Nhah... Fugaku... Dono da Lendária "Fábrica de Chocolates Uchiha", Nada mais justo que... ter tanto... ugh... tanto dinheiro assim... À ponto de... Vejamos... Duas Guitarras, Uma Bateria, microfones...

-Minato-sama... É UMA guitarra e UM baixo... u.ú

-Ah... Eh... Aham... Eu sabia... Só me confundi... ham... Vocês já sabem tocar?

-Claro! Papai nos pagou aulas com profissionais! D Até Kurt Cobain nos ensinou...

-Sinto em dizer-lhe... Sasuke-kun... Mas Kurt Cobai já faleceu há tempos...

-É, eu sei, tio ) – O garoto permanecia sorrindo.

-ÓÕ então...

-ERA UM SÓSIA, Minato-sama...

-Não acabe com a minha alegria de criança feliz! ( Seu bobão de cabelo comprido!

-Ahh... Isso é digno de uma legítima lenda do rock... u.ú

-Então... Garotos... Toquem algo... Kushina!! Venha ver esses pirralinhos tocando!

-Ei! Pai! Não chame a gente assim! Nós somos os azeitonas assassinas! U.U

-HAHAHA... Tá... Kushina!!

-O que vão tocar, queridos? 0

-Vamos tocar DISTANCE!-Sasuke ainda sorria... Não sei como os músculos de sua boca não doíam... O.O

-Gente... 1, 2, 3 e...

-_**LÁLÁLÁLÁ...**_

-Que porcaria é essa que atrapalhou a gente com essa cantoria sem rumo?

-Calma, cabeludo... Vamuh dá uma olhada... (SORRISO... Isso tah ficando cansativo...)

-Eita... É uma garota...

-Não, imagina, Sasuke-teme... É um garoto fazendo um sexy no jutsu... Igual naquele desenho... (Isso é muito... NONSENSE...).

O Poste da rua, perto de onde a garota cantava, ameaçava cair.

Ela, _inutilmente, _pensaram os garotos_, _tentou segurá-lo.

TENTOU??

Conseguiu!!

Minato: O.O

Kushina: Incredible...

Sasuke: hehehe... )

Naruto: 'Ttebayou!

Neji: ...

Sakura ficou muito envergonhada ao perceber que havia alguem vendo o incidente, e tratou de sair correndo do lugar.

-Ei! Você! Garotinha bonita! )

Sakura parou. O garotinho era bem bonitinho!

-Não era vc q tava cantando agora há pouco?

-É... Mas... Não foi minha culpa... Eu posso jurar q...

-Relaxa, amiga! A gente só queria convidar vc pra entrar na nossa bandinha de rock! )

-Eu?? Banda... de... Rock??

-É!! Nós somos os Dourados! D

-Hamm... Dourados...??

-É! Aqueles que são melhores q os metálicos!

-É Mettalica seu bobão!

-Ahhh! Não começa cabeludo!

-Tá bom gente! Vamos deixar a menina ver a gente tocar! Daí a gente pode comer um Lámen depois! Vai ser legal!

Sakura se posicionou ao lado de Minato e Kushina, dando um sorrisinho bobo e sem graça esperando os garotos começarem a tocar.

-Yeahhh!! Ouuu IEEE!!

-No-ssa! Mto Bem! Que dmais!

-Então, amiguinha, gostaria de entrar pra banda? )

-Ó! Adoraria!

-Então você é a nova douradinha!! D

-

-Você tem mesmo um talento especial! Vai dar uma grande força pra banda! Deixe eu me apresentar! Sou Hyuuga Neji!

-Sou Uchiha Sasuke )

-Sou Narutooooooo!

-Então, crianças, qdo vai ser o primeiro show dos rolas estonas?

-Minato! Não use esse palavreado com as crianças!!

-Mas é o nome da banda Del...

-É Dourados, tio!

-Ah, é, claro, eu sabia.

-Amanhã às 3 no memorial!

-Estaremos lá, Prateados!

E nisso, Minato e Kushina deixaram a bandinha só.

-Sakura-chan! Esteja aqui amanhã as 2 e meia!

-Mas... Eu não irei ensaiar?

-Vc naum precisa de ensaio! Já está muito bom assim! )

Enquanto vai embora, Sakura sente-se toda feliz e pensa:

_Não sabia que eu cantava tão bem assim! Iuupiii!!_

-Preciso contar pros meus amiguinhos!

- Shika! Shika! Tenho uma superhipermega novidade! Vou ser cantora!

- Problemática desde pequena.-E foi embora.

-Espera! Amanhã, as 3, no memorial! Minha banda vai estar lá.

-Fico feliz por você!-Gritou de longe.

Nisso, Ino se aproxima

-Oi Sakura! O que há de novo?

-ENTREIPRAUMABANDADROCKVAITERUMSHOWMANHÃAS3NOMEMORIAL!

-Como é q eh, ô testuda?

-Eu entrei para uma banda de rock, vai ter um show amanhã as 3 no memorial.

-Ah! Essa eu qro ver!

-Espalha, porca!

-QUÊÊÊ??

-Espalha, amiguinha!

E foi-se, de ouvido em ouvido, a tão esperada notícia de q Sakura se tornaria a verdadeira lenda legítima do dourados.

No dia seguinte...

-Ai! Que legal! Tá chegando a hora! Eu, de roqueira, vou arrasar!

No Memorial...

-Ou ié, amiguinhos!

-Oi Sakura! )

- Trás os equipamentos de som pra gente?

-Pode deixar! Quê? Por que eu?

-Pq vc eh a mais forte!

-Haam... Faz sentido...

No palco

-Quanta geenntee! Viu como foi bom chamar a Sakura pro nosso grupo?

-Hehe )

-Papai não veio! Nem mamãe!

-É, Narutinho... Imagino o que els ficaram fazendo que fosse quão importante a sua apresentação...

Comentários dos convidados:

-Ó! Não é a Sakura mesmo?

-Incrível!

-Inacredítavel!

Sakura:

"SHI... eles esqueceram de me falar oq eu vou cantar... o jeito eh improvisation!

E começou:

Lálálá...

-Argh! Q merda! (público)

-Sai daí, oq vc pensa q tá fazendo?? –pela primeira vez, Sasuke ñ está sorrindo-

-Cantando, ué.

-Quer arruinar nosso show?

-Mas... qdo eh q eu canto?

-LONGE DA GENTE! (neji)

-Pra... que... vocês... Me cahmaram então? Que talento que eu tenho?

-Você eh bem forte! Eh uma ótima carregadora de equipamentos! Agora você cantndo? Pior que Lámen de brócolis!

-Agora cai fora, lindinha!

-O quêê? Ser forte tem suas utilidades!

-O que vc ta fazendo??

-Não é mais inocente??

Ahhhhh

Soc!

Tum!

Paff!

Platéis: AEEEEEEEEEE!! UUUUUUUU!! Q DEMAIS!!

**The end!**

**Bem nonsense... Espero que tenham gostado... Bjusss!!**


End file.
